


The Devil and his King

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Based on a NSFW pic, Bondage kink, Bottom!Sam, D/s tones, I mean they ARE fucking in a deserted prison, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex?, Sex, Sub!Sam, Subdrop, Subspace, Thanks Itch, butt plug, dom!Lucifer, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is naked, bound, and alone. <br/>Or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil and his King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itch/gifts).



> So, Itch sent me this picture: 
> 
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7s204MQ9F1raql5fo1_500.jpg
> 
> And my mind immediately thought of Dom!Lucifer/Sub!Sam and. . . this happened. 
> 
> So, thanks, Itch.

Sam looked around, mildly panicking.

He had every reason to, after all.

He woke up like this.

This being on his knees, completely naked, in a small puddle of water in what looked like the recently evacuated prison, wet, and handcuffed. Ankle cuffed, too. His hands were behind his back, and the chain connecting him from his ankles to his wrists was cold against his skin.

Frankly, he was just cold in general.

The mid October breeze went through the darkened halls of the empty prison, making him shiver. He tossed his chestnut curls out of his face, his hazel eyes barely showing his panic.

He also had a bit of a problem, as for whatever insane reason (well, he knew _why_ but. . .) he was sporting a rather impressive boner.

He ducked his head down, scowling at his cock.

“You’re not supposed to do that right now,” he grumbled at it. “You ought to be ashamed of yourself.”

His cock bobbed happily in reply, starting to turn ruby red with want, and he whimpered.

Having a bondage kink was _not_ working out at the moment.

“Awe, Sammy, I think it’s working out nicely.”

Sam whipped his head around to the direction of the voice, the chain rattling behind him to take in the sight of the jean clad, Nirvana shirt wearing man with light blonde hair and the most penetrating blue-purple eyes known to man.

“Lucifer,” Sam breathed. His body relaxed. Lucifer was okay. Lucifer wouldn’t do anything to harm Sam. Even if he asked.

Lucifer smirked and walked over, his work boots splashing softly in the echoing ward, and Sam swallowed as he took in his Dom, feeling at peace with himself now, knowing that it was the Devil who put him here.

To the rest of the world, that might not be a thing to put them at ease, but with Sam, it was all he needed.

Lucifer stroked long touches into Sam’s long brown locks, and he purred at the affection and absolute adoration that came with Lucifer and their sessions.

“Enjoying this, pet?” Lucifer asked softly, crouching down so he was eye level with the hunter.

Sam nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered.

Lucifer smiled and tilted Sam’s chin up more, sealing that Yes Sir with a warm kiss.

Sam positively melted. He _loved_ it when Lucifer kissed him. It made him feel so warm and loved, whether it was these warm, closed mouth kisses that made him melt or the snarled, sloppy open mouthed kisses that had him keening and begging for more, even as Lucifer bit his lip so hard to draw blood.

Lucifer licked along his lips and Sam opened them greedily, moaning softly. He felt Lucifer’s fingers gently caress his neck and then the soft, leather collar he almost always wore in his Dom’s presence appeared. He could feel the pentagram pendant (an amused afterthought on Luci’s part) hit his collarbone and he dove into the sensations of subspace.

Lucifer chuckled and his tongue was in Sam’s mouth, the forked nature of it driving Sam insane with desire. He whined and squirmed. His cock was definitely hard and throbbing.

“Oh Sam,” Lucifer breathed against his lips, and Sam whined again. He needed Lucifer to touch him, fuck him, swallow him _something_.

“Your safeword, pet?” Lucifer asked and Sam moaned, wiggling in his chains. He knew Lucifer won’t proceed without it, but with the cloudy head that went with subspace, he wasn’t entirely too sure of it.

It also was a full phrase, and Sam whimpered as he tried to remember it.

“Send in the clowns,” he finally hazarded, a calm pleasant face being presented to his Dom.

Lucifer smiled. “Thank you, pet,” and with that, Sam found himself on his back, the cold concrete creating little divets into his skin. His hands rested by his sides, the cuffs allowing for that much movement, and his legs in a wide butterfly position, opening himself to the Devil, who had shed his shirt by this time. His mouth went dry as his eyes raked over his perfect body, the nipples turning into pearls from the cold.

Lucifer stood over him, admiring him for what to Sam felt like ages. The blue-purple eyes stared intently at him and Sam mewled in desire.

“So beautiful, laying so open and wide for me,” Lucifer purred and Sam shivered happily. He heard rather than saw Lucifer’s belt hissing off of his jeans and he bucked his hips wantonly.

“Oh, my greedy little King,” his Dom murmured and Sam felt himself coloring at the pet name that Lucifer used to tell him that he was acting exactly the way he wanted. “You want me bad, don’t you?”

“Yes, Sir, please,” Sam begged.

“Don’t worry, my King, patience is a virtue,” Lucifer purred, sending phantom fingers to stroke his heated skin. “One that I will gladly reward.”

Sam mewled and bucked into the sensation of being caressed, every stroke feeling like his, dutifully avoiding his erogenous zones. He writhed in his bonds, the chain scraping loudly in the empty prison. His back arched and he panted with need and want and lust.

Suddenly, Lucifer was looking at his face, upside down, and Sam stilled almost immediately. The phantom strokes stopped, leaving a mewling sub in protest at the loss of stimulation.

Lucifer chuckled warmly. “Enjoying yourself, my King?” he asked, his voice lower and making Sam shiver.

“Yes, Sir,” he moaned, licking his upper lip.

Lucifer leaned over and kissed Sam, biting his lower lip and tugging on it hard. Sam lifted his head up and moaned, writhing once more.

When they broke, he looked at himself through Lucifer’s lust filled gaze, seeing that his hair was messy, his cock was beyond red and going towards purple, his lips were swollen and shiny with spit.

“My King has been a good pet, I presume?” Lucifer asked and Sam swallowed.

“No, Sir,” he whimpered.

“No? Sam, what did you do? How did you disobey?” his Dom murmured, soothing voice laced with disappointment.

Sam whimpered again. He hated hearing Lucifer disappointed. “We were on a case, and the plan required me being naked in front o’ Dean,” he explained. “‘Cause Dean. . .I was ‘posed to be a vic of an attack. . .rogue vampire who left his vics nude. . . and. . . I didn’t want my brother t’know that I was wearin’ your plug. . .” he whimpered. “So I hadta take it out. . .but I put it back in the mom’nt I had alone time. . Please, don’t be mad,” he begged, whimpering. “‘m sorry, Sir.”

Lucifer remained silent, starting to stroke the agitated sub’s hair, and Sam slowly relaxed, waiting to hear from him.

“Apology accepted,” Lucifer said softly after a long while, once Sam had once again turned into a puddle. “I won’t punish you for this, because of the circumstances. If it’ll interfere with a job, I won’t mind. It’s not like you had a choice.”

Sam let out a breath that he had been holding in. “Thank you, Sir,” he whispered lazily.

“That the only time you’ve been bad since our last meeting?” his Dom asked.

“Yes, Sir, don’t like dis’ppointin’ you,” Sam murmured. He barely could speak very well, his words slurring and coming out jumbled.

Lucifer smirked and kissed Sam sweetly. “That’s my good little King,” he whispered and Sam felt warmth flow through him at the praise. “Good Kings get rewarded.”

Sam purred and wiggled on the floor, eliciting a soft laugh from Lucifer.

“Yes, pet,” he murmured, amused. “I’ll fuck you nice and hard, just for my special King.”

Sam moaned and rocked his hips, watching as Lucifer walked around his body, completely nude, his own cock hard and jutting out in front of him proudly.

Lucifer knelt down and snapped a bottle of lube into existence, making Sam whine with impatience. He wanted to be fucked _now_ , thank you very much.

Lucifer snickered. “I’m not going to fuck you dry, Sam,” he said, opening the cap with a small _click_ and pouring a generous amount on his fingers.

Sam whimpered.

His Dom then removed the black ivory plug that was seated deep in Sam’s rear, and Sam gasped as it brushed against his sensitive prostate.

“Oops, sorry, pet,” Lucifer murmured, not sounding very sorry as he slipped two fingers inside Sam’s mildly sore hole. Sam moaned and bucked, the line between pain and pleasure blurring beautifully.

Lucifer scissored him open, covering him inside with lube, placing barely there kisses along Sam’s inner thighs, making Sam whimper and beg for _more, more, he can handle it dammit, he’s not made out of glass._

But this is what Lucifer does, and Lucifer won’t ever willingly hurt Sam like that. Making sure that Sam soars to new heights of pleasure is his main goal, and even though Sam likes pain, his Dom won’t give him pain via no prep. Little prep, sure, especially when Sam’s been naughty and after Lucifer’s spanked him so hard there’s bruises sprinkling his rear for a month afterwards. But when Sam’s been good? Lucifer could prep and rim him for hours, leaving Sam a writhing mess with pleas to cum and be fucked.

And Sam loves it.

Once Lucifer can comfortably fit four fingers inside Sam, the only words the sub can say is _please,_ _Sir, fuck_ , and _yes_  . He’s been reduced to monosyllables, and when Lucifer slides into him, he’s further reduced to a wordless cry of pleasure.

Lucifer grinned at him from above. “My King makes such beautiful noises when I fuck him,” he murmured, rolling his hips into Sam fast and hard right off the bat. His nails scratched down Sam’s chest and Sam arched into the touch.

Sam moaned and whimpered as he feels Lucifer’s hips crash into his, mewled when he felt his nipples get pinched and pulled. He tilted his head to the side and back, offering his throat trustingly up to his Dom. Lucifer responded with a growl and bit down on Sam’s tendon. Sam cried out happily, his cock openly weeping between them, the low heat of orgasm pooling low in his stomach.

“Gonna cum untouched, pet? Gonna cum without me touching your thick cock?” Lucifer murmured.

“Yes!” Sam rasped, his voice wrecked and broken.

“When I say so?” Lucifer pressed.

“Fuck, yes,” Sam replied.

“Such a good little pet,” Lucifer crooned and Sam whined. He needed to cum _yesterday,_ he’s in so much pain and want and desire.

Lucifer fucked him harder, nailing his pet’s prostate every time and Sam jumps and shouts each time.

“Cum for me, my King,” Lucifer ordered, and then Sam was gone, shouting Lucifer’s name as he painted their stomachs and chests white. His body shook with each long rope emitting from his cock.

It wasn’t long after Sam had finished that Lucifer came with a growl of mine and Sam felt himself get filled deep.

Lucifer panted, collapsing almost completely on Sam. “Beautiful,” he whispered. He snapped his fingers and he found himself in their room, laying on the queen sized bed with the red silk sheets and the memory foam mattress. He was unchained, and he sprawled his limbs out.

He felt himself slowly come out of subspace as Lucifer withdrew from him, reinserted the plug, and cleaned him up. He completely snapped out of it as Lucifer slowly removed the collar, and immediately went into subdrop, feeling guilty and ashamed.

Lucifer saw what was happening and after setting the collar in it’s box, covered Sam up with the large duvet and cuddling him, wrapping his shorter frame around Sam’s larger one.

“You’re fine; you are not the only person who enjoys this,” Lucifer murmured soothingly, kissing the top of Sam’s head. Sam’s nose sought out Lucifer’s neck, breathing in the fresh scent of new fallen snow combined with the ash of a recent fire. “You are not sick; you are not demented. You’re human, with human desires. And you are not unclean, or impure. You are my beloved pet, my loyal King. And I would never hurt you.”

“Yes, Sir,” Sam whispered, slowly starting to feel better. “I know.”

Lucifer smiled and gently kissed his cheek. “I love you, Sam.”

Sam smiled and nuzzled more into him. “I love you too, Lucifer.”

They laid there in silence, Lucifer rubbing soothing circles into Sam’s upper back and caressing his rear, sending goosebumps down the hunter’s spine.

And while he felt safe, warm, and comforted by the Devil he loved, Sam fell into a deep, warm sleep, Lucifer’s soft voice starting to sing “Stairway to Heaven”.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, URL is dragonmage. Come on over to give me love and prompts
> 
> Comments and kudos are SHINY


End file.
